Engine driven machines can experience resonance when the vibration frequency of the driving part, such as a motor or engine, matches the mechanical resonant frequencies of the components of the machine. Many large machines experience resonant frequencies within the powertrains as a result of vibration caused by the speed output of an engine as the cylinders of the engine go through the combustion cycle. At certain engine speeds that correspond to resonant frequencies, the amplitude of the torque applied to the component parts increases dramatically, which can damage mechanical components of a machine. Engineers have learned to design power systems so that the resonant frequencies in the powertrain occur at engine speeds outside the normal operating range of a particular machine to avoid damage.
Though not seen in the normal operating range of the machine, resonant frequencies can still occur during lower start-up engine speeds as the engine attempts to overcome the large inertial forces required to rotate large machine components and parasitic load caused by pump drag, engine friction, and other non-inertial loads. Achieving an engine speed above which machine components experience resonance is particularly difficult in cold weather, when an engine can fail to speed up successfully through the resonant frequency engine speeds.